


I Want You Back (You've Got Me)

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Academy, Deleted Scenes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: Blaine is shaken after Sebastian's latest attempt to woo him, but thankfully Kurt is there to give him a hug. I Want You Back reaction fic





	I Want You Back (You've Got Me)

**Author's Note:**

> This work originally appeared on [Scarves and Coffee](http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=6575&chapter=1) on September 28, 2012. My apologies for any errors or inconsistencies I missed when originally posting this fic.

Blaine thought he was going to be sick.  
  
Those had been his _friends_. Yet there they were, thrusting their hips behind that moron...Blaine realized then that he had never known them. That he had just been a pawn in their game, easily replaceable. They claimed to want him back, but he knew that if he were to come back now, he'd be relegated to the back, doo-oping behind Sebastian...  
  
God, had _he_ been that obnoxious?  
  
Blaine sighed as they walked out of the school. He swore then and there he was never going to step foot in that place again. His time at Dalton was done.  
  
"Hey, guys, can you give Kurt and I a minute? We'll meet you at  the car."  
  
Rachel, Santana and Artie nodded, leaving the two of them alone. Blaine turned to Kurt, who stared at him, his face schooled to reveal nothing. But Blaine could tell how upset his boyfriend way. The way his arms were pressed against his sides, fists clenched. The way his mouth was pressed firmly into a thin line. They way his body was so tightly wound that it looked like he would explode at any second. "C'mere," Blaine muttered, smiling at him gently, offering his hand. A small smile traced Kurt's lips as he took Blaine's hand, which immediately dragged Kurt closer. Blaine cupped his face and kissed, deeply and hungrily. He held Kurt tight, exploring his mouth with his lips, his tongue, everything until he slowly felt Kurt relax. Kurt looked at him quizzically as they broke apart reluctantly.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kurt asked breathlessly.  
  
"What I'm not allowed to kiss my incredibly hot boyfriend?"  
  
Kurt cast him a serious look. "Blaine..."  
  
"I know, I know. It's just...thank you Kurt."  
  
Kurt frowned. "For what?"  
  
Blaine shrugged, absentmindedly picking up Kurt's hands and warming them between his fingers. "For getting me out of here. For showing me what real friends are." He added, nodding towards the car. "For loving me. For waiting long enough for me to figure out that I love you." He pointed to the building. "This, this is our past. My past. You're my future. I know Sebastian can get under your skin, but don't let him. They might want me back, but I don't want to go back. You've got me. I'm all yours."  
  
Kurt smiled, sighing softly. "I know, sweetie. It's just I hate they way he throws himself at you like I'm not even-"  
  
Blaine cut him off with another kiss. "I know. Thank you for keeping me classy," he whispered, pulling back.  
  
"You know," Kurt replied, linking his arm in Blaine's as they began to slowly walk to the car, wanting to leave but relishing the privacy. "You weren't always classy. I seem to remember a certain performance in a certain store that may or may not have been about sex toys."  
  
Blaine groaned, burying his head in his hands. "I had blocked that out."  
  
Kurt chuckled. "You and me both."  
  
Blaine sighed. "I thought I was classy. Was I classy? Or was I as big of a tool as that one?" he asked gesturing back the way they came with his thumb.  
  
Kurt spun in front of him, pressing their lips together once more. "You are classy. So classy."  
  
Blaine smiled gratefully, hoping desperately that Kurt wasn't just saying that. They continued back to the car. "You know, there was another reason why I kissed you."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I love it when you get all possessive. Like, it's ridiculously hot. You make this face..."  
  
Kurt grinned at him wickedly. "What do you say that after we figure out how to beat those tiny little Warbler asses we go over to your place and I show you just how possessive I can be?"  
  
Blaine laughed out loud, hugging Kurt tighter, blessing the day this firecracker came into his life and blew it to smithereens. "I think I can be okay with that." Kurt fake glared at him. "More than okay. Perfect." He kissed Kurt on the cheek before the slid into the back seat of the car.  
  
He didn't look back as the car pulled out of the parking lot. He squeezed Kurt's hand.  
  
_You've got me. Always. You're not going to lose me._

**Disclaimer:** Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox. Used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made off of this site. All original characters and plots are the property of the individual writers and plagarism of individual works will not be tolerated. Authors and works featured on this site do not represent the views and opinions of the Administrators.  ** Scarves & Coffee © 2011 **

This story archived at <http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=6575>  



End file.
